1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector tool and, more particularly, to a spanner plate for an electrical connector tool.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Electrical connector tools having audible and tactile features are known in the art. For example U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 60/851,724, filed on Oct. 13, 2006, discloses audible (such as a “pop” for example) and tactile (such as a vibratory effect for example) features utilized with a hydraulic crimping tool wherein the audible and tactile features are actuated when a predetermined hydraulic pressure is met. Additionally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,564,610 and Re. 33,714 disclose electrical connector tools having various audible and tactile features. There is a problem with conventional audible and tactile features in that these indications may not be sufficiently loud (or tactile) in various environments and the user may not realize that the desired crimping force was achieved. As customers demand dependable tools that are easy to operate in various working environments, there is a need to provide audible and tactile indicating features having robust and reliable configurations. It is, therefore, desirable to provide an improved configuration which indicates to the user that a completed crimping operation has been performed.